


你好哇，罗伊的男朋友

by Otupyy



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Batfamily (DCU), But I still wrote it, Fluff, I know it is OOC, M/M, Mentioned Oliver Queen/Dinah Lance - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otupyy/pseuds/Otupyy
Summary: 罗伊也喜欢他，杰森对这一点有自信，他只是不知道，这个喜欢和自己的喜欢有没有可能性质相同。
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

杰森觉得自己的人生大概是被上天诅咒过。

他摘下射击眼镜和护耳，揉了揉瞄准了几小时酸痛不已的肩膀，在射击俱乐部后辈们半是羡慕半是敬畏的眼神里骂骂咧咧地往更衣室走。说实话，他完全搞不懂为什么每次俱乐部招了新人，教练就要把他这个快从学校滚蛋的老家伙拉出来“当个标杆”。他知道自己打得不错，但报名俱乐部完全是刚入学时一时疏忽，屈服于迪克每天一次的“小翅膀你需要多进行社交活动你看那个射击俱乐部特别赞你不是很喜欢摸枪吗去了还能和志同道合的朋友互相交流”主题演讲。杰森扯了扯汗湿的T恤，一边在脑海里完成了今天份的“去你的迪克”，一边回想了一下罗伊大概要在射箭俱乐部拖到什么时候。

罗伊比杰森大两岁，但和他同级，杰森没什么好奇心去问他多出来那两年的事情。杰森只知道罗伊没留过级——他大概是杰森见过的最聪明的同辈，虽然大脑构造有点不同常理，但机械和人工智能方面的才华足够让相当一部分年轻教授组团成立个“罗伊·哈珀后援团”。

大概天才都是如此？

杰森把自己剥干净扔进浴室，让微凉的水流冲击背部的肌肉，满意地放松全身。

但是杰森的确有相当多的好奇心想知道罗伊为什么在射箭俱乐部坚持了三年。拉力赛一样的三年。

杰森记得第一次见到罗伊是在韦恩庄园。阿尔弗雷德为了庆祝韦恩家的大少爷开始到大学里散发荷尔蒙，举办了一次相当丰盛的家宴。杰森这个一直不愿回家的孩子被老管家一个电话召回，不情不愿地进了门，就发现一个红色长发的朋克小子在走廊里闲逛。杰森听迪克讲过不少故事，大概猜得到这个家伙就是迪克从小的玩伴罗伊。他只是没猜到，等他进入大学，以为自己彻底独立的时候，室友居然就是这个被迪克（或者布鲁斯？）派过来的卧底。

杰森叹了口气，揉了揉满头的洗发水泡沫，快速地冲洗干净，强迫自己不要继续回忆罗伊糟糕透顶的生活习惯。

等杰森慢悠悠地晃回寝室，迎接他的是毫不意外的一片黑暗。这大概就是杰森好奇心的源头了——在为数不多的几次杰森去射箭俱乐部找罗伊的经历中，杰森全部都目睹了罗伊和那个留着金色胡子的教练吵得不可开交面红耳赤的情形。杰森敢说，如果旁边没什么人围观，这两个像斗牛一样怒气冲天的男人会直接抽出背后箭筒里的箭瞄准彼此。然而，坚持每周两次到射箭俱乐部报到吵架是罗伊三年来唯一雷打不动的计划，连手工制作机器人都没这个来得起劲。

杰森关上门，手刚要碰到门口的电灯开关，就感觉到一片黑暗中有两个阴森森的红点漂浮着，盯着他看。他条件反射地把手里提着的护目镜砸了过去，听到了撞击金属的脆响。他连忙打开灯，一脸震惊地看到地上摊着几块小机器人的金属残块：两个翅膀被他大力击中脱离本体，歪歪扭扭地在地面上抽搐着，主体上面闪着两个红灯，杰森猜他们大概是眼睛。机器人在地面上扭动挣扎了一会儿，发出了奇奇怪怪的机械音，杰森觉得自己似乎听到了罗伊的名字。

“杰鸟！你回来啦！喜欢我的迎接礼物吗？“罗伊的声音从厨房的方向传来。

“操你的罗伊！离开厨房！”杰森随手扔了刚才没来得及甩出去的护耳，跨过地上机器人和护目镜的残骸——他似乎还瞥到了一条罗伊的花内裤躺在地上——冲着去拯救他们多灾多难的厨房。

“放下刀罗伊，还有喷枪，不管你想做什么你都用不到那个。”杰森觉得自己连打一百次脱靶心脏都不会跳得这么快，他站在厨房门口，看着罗伊兴高采烈地挥舞着盆子、刀和搅拌器，一把喷枪被固定着，向着一团黑黢黢的东西开火。

“小杰鸟！你生日是在明天但是你得回庄园吃饭，所以今天来一个罗伊特制爱心巧克力蛋糕吧!”罗伊把透明的实验用高压护目镜推到额头上，顺手捋了捋火红的刘海，向着杰森的方向来了个请的手势。杰森觉得自己可能是出现了幻觉，但即使他是个学哲学的文科生，他也认得出罗伊身上那套“除非要进行需要防爆防燃防生化的实验以外不用穿”的特质防护服。罗伊做蛋糕需要他妈的穿上这个？

杰森猜自己应该是呆呆地在那站了挺长时间，久到罗伊一脸担忧地凑到他面前，戳了戳他的脸:“天呐杰鸟，你不用这么感动，真的……”

杰森艰难地咽了口唾沫，凑近去看了看那团黑色不明物，心里一半庆幸这次不需要给厨房重新刷漆，一半悲痛地为自己的胃隆重哀悼。

“呃……谢谢？”杰森对过生日没什么执念，他被布鲁斯收养之前是个街头流浪小子，生日对他来说没有任何意义，他甚至不知道自己的生日记得对不对。被布鲁斯收养之后，他开始拥有盛大的生日庆祝，迪克每年都要在这一天拖他回家，然后争取糊一个蛋糕在他脸上。杰森怀疑韦恩庄园里用来扔着玩的蛋糕都比罗伊做的这个好吃一百倍，但他保持了安静。毕竟，罗伊是除了迪克以外最热衷于给他庆祝生日的家伙，杰森不想每年都给他泼一盆冷水。

罗伊笑得见牙不见眼，推着杰森走出厨房，坐到客厅的沙发上，然后又匆匆忙忙地折回去，用他们最精致的一只盘子（布鲁斯送的，装过罗伊每一次试验出来的新食物，祝福它）装了一块黑色不明物，满眼期待地送到杰森面前。

“……你今天没去射箭？”杰森尽可能地拖延着品尝“蛋糕”的时刻，随口问道。

“奥利和黛娜出门约会，给我们放了假。”罗伊撇了撇嘴，但杰森用三年相处的经验发誓，他绝对是在掩饰一个笑容。

杰森耸耸肩，知道罗伊向来十分看重他的射箭教练（他叫他奥利不是么？），只是两人不知道为什么似乎有些历史遗留问题。黛娜的出现让两个人的关系有所缓和，杰森打心底里佩服这个女人。

罗伊念叨着他今天都有哪些新发明新进展，发现了地板上的机器人残骸。

“杰鸟，”他听上去十分悲痛，“这是生日惊喜的一部分，结果你把他拍到了地板上。”

杰森有点心虚，但他才是进门就被红闪闪的眼睛盯上的那个，应激反应绝对有情可原。为了掩饰他心里一点点的抱歉，他用配套盘子的银勺子挖了一小块蛋糕送到嘴里。

“好吃吗？”罗伊怀里抱着机器人和护目镜，眨眨眼。

“喔……”杰森皱了皱眉，尝试着辨认出了巧克力和奶油的味道。说实话，比起上次的罗伊特制牛排，这只蛋糕堪称美味。

“还不错。”杰森又挖了一块蛋糕，觉得这一次的“不错”不算太过违心。罗伊像被瞬间点燃了一般喊了句”我就知道!”，凑过来握住了杰森的手腕，吃掉了勺中那一小口蛋糕。

杰森感到自己的脸有点发热，被罗伊握住的手腕微微颤抖。

罗伊转了转眼睛，像个美食家一般发表了一通蛋糕如何美味的演说，杰森一个字也没听进去，脑子机械地转动着，试图回想这是第几次他感到被罗伊德体温灼烧。

杰森有点不知道该怎么处理这件事。罗伊是个吵闹的热爱肢体接触的混蛋，几乎从同居——杰森绝望地换了个词：“成为室友”——的第一天开始，罗伊就致力于打破杰森设置的每一道玻璃墙。

最初划定的两人各自独立空间不到三天就被罗伊彻底打破界限，杰森连着一周在自己的屋子里发现罗伊的箭，罗伊的袜子，罗伊的小纸条，以及罗伊本人之后，悲惨地同意了罗伊的建议：既然成为了室友，就要一起生活呀小杰鸟！

然后就是一发不可收拾。两人的衣服裤子一起扔洗衣机，一起上课泡吧，一起争夺厨房使用权，一起瞒着迪克去街上收拾几个不入流的小混混……

杰森闭了闭眼，觉得右手手腕的温度一直沿着手臂向上爬升，直到罗伊停下他的嘟囔，发现了杰森在走神。

“杰……”

“谢谢，我是说，对不起，那个……呃，机器人？还能修好吗？”话脱口而出，杰森只想咬掉自己的舌头。他一点都不关心罗伊的机器人宝宝是不是要带着终身残疾过日子了，他只是被罗伊的温度搞得有点晕乎乎的。

“没问题的！”罗伊神采奕奕，“正好还没调试完，我今晚赶工好啦！”

罗伊没继续透露这个红眼睛的机器人为什么是生日惊喜的一部分，杰森也没力气再问。杰森回到自己屋子里的时候还能听见罗伊哼着什么不成调的曲子，伴奏是螺丝刀和切割机砰砰作响。


	2. Chapter 2

“迪克，”杰森扯过被子遮住身体，怒气冲冲地瞪着眼前笑嘻嘻看向自己的人，“你可以在客厅里等。”

迪克笑得更开心了，用一种奇怪的姿势挥了挥手（杰森猜这大概是表示他今天情绪高涨），几乎是喊着冲杰森说：“生日快乐，小翅膀！二十岁！美好的年纪！”

杰森叹了口气，从地上捞起昨晚随手扔下的裤子，示意迪克自己要换衣洗漱。

迪克转过身，还在喋喋不休：“二十岁！杰森，这是一个男人一辈子最好的一个生日！大把美好的时光等着你——”

“谢谢，迪克，还有，每一年你都说这是最好的一个生日。”杰森走进浴室前打断了迪克，不然他的淋浴时间大概足够迪克来一个“致二十岁的颂歌”。

杰森并不讨厌迪克时不时鬼魅般地出现在他自己的卧室里，当然，前几次发现迪克这么干的时候，他吓得差点一拳揍歪迪克的鼻梁。迪克总是担心他，自从杰森因为出了车祸躺在医院里半年之后，迪克似乎随时都害怕自己不走运的老弟会再次惹上什么倒霉事，尽管他不久之后就又多了两个弟弟要操心。杰森把他只能躺在床上的半年时间里的大半用于咒骂唠唠叨叨的老母鸡迪克（可怜人，他又不是肇事逃逸的司机），然后在被问到需要谁来帮他进行肢体恢复训练的时候，半秒钟都没浪费地选了迪克。

训练很痛苦。杰森当时只有十五岁，生长期还没结束，个子蹿得飞快然而整个人瘦得像新抽枝的小树，再加上长期卧床导致的肌肉萎缩，根本没有足够的力量支撑他完成每一天的训练计划。阿尔弗雷德每天都担心得给杰森做各种各样他喜欢的甜食，旁敲侧击地希望他不要逼自己太狠；布鲁斯依然话不多，但几乎每一周，杰森都能发现那些锻炼器材根据自己的身体和使用习惯有了些微的改动，这种事只有布鲁斯会做；迪克则抛弃了大学里形形色色的派对、社团活动甚至是学生主席的工作，每天下课后（有时是翘课）拼命往庄园跑，帮着自己顽强过头的弟弟做训练，以致于大学里曾经谣传万人迷迪克有个养在老宅里的女朋友。

还有罗伊。罗伊那一年获得了在庄园随意进出的权限。

杰森永远无法忘记那六个月：庄园的大落地窗，落日，下半身硌得发疼的支架和护具，卡在喉咙间的痛呼，以及身后同样染满汗水的胸膛——迪克或者罗伊永远站在他身后，最初杰森咬着嘴唇拒绝，随后慢慢习惯在自己挣扎着重新掌控双腿的时候，会有一具温暖的身体防止他摔倒在地。老管家会笑着看他们，在他们休息时问问杰森少爷想吃什么口味的晚餐（没错，理查德少爷在这件事上没有发言权，罗伊少爷也不行）。罗伊几乎每晚都留在庄园吃饭，夸赞阿尔弗雷德的词语能从地球排到火星。

杰森听见迪克在门外放起了音乐，这才发现自己一直站在花洒下面发呆。他昨晚没睡好，躺在床上听着罗伊梆梆梆地修补他的小机器人，一边好奇这个“生日惊喜”究竟是什么，一边又陷入了困扰他许久的迷茫。

他喜欢罗伊。他不知道是从什么时候开始，也许他喜欢罗伊扶着他的温暖的双手，也许他喜欢罗伊笑起来能点燃地球的气势，也许他就是喜欢罗伊炸掉厨房时的惨样儿和打架时的不按常理。罗伊也喜欢他，杰森对这一点有自信，他只是不知道，这个喜欢和自己的喜欢有没有可能性质相同。

杰森叹了口气，冲洗干净身体，把这个讨厌的问题留给明天，认命地换上衬衫西裤——迪克每年都会送来一套他不想知道价格的高级定制西装，然后在当天的家庭晚宴最后抹他一身蛋糕。杰森觉得他脑子有病，但更大的可能是负责出钱的布鲁斯脑子更不正常。

“哦对了，小翅膀，罗伊呢？”迪克在水声停下时扯着嗓子问道，“他和我们一起回庄园吗？”

杰森走出浴室，放弃了自己系好领带的可能，“我是被你吵醒的，迪克。”

迪克点点头，接过杰森手中的领带帮他系好，“那他大概会自己过去，我们先走，达米安估计等不及要见你了。”迪克一边坏笑一边出门去开车过来。

杰森又一次叹气。达米安十岁，是男孩子精力最旺盛也最不讲道理的年纪，作为布鲁斯的亲生儿子，他在来到庄园的前几年以讽刺挖苦三位兄长为乐，等他们熬过这段精神折磨的日子，他又开始了身体层面的折磨——达米安最近在学击剑，先是划破了迪克最喜欢的一套体操服，被迪克唠叨了两周之后改成每天早早起床等在提姆房间门口，趁着提姆走出房门的一瞬间跳起来戳中他的脑门儿。杰森敢打赌达米安现在绝对抱着他的花剑邪恶地盘算着什么计划，战斗代号大概是“毁灭陶德”一类的。

杰森抓了抓头发，忍住给训练枪里换上橡胶子弹，冲着恶魔崽子来上一下的冲动，往门外走。

客厅里一团糟。

地上罗伊那条花内裤似乎挪了点位置，周围散落了不少螺丝钉和小线圈——看来修理小机器人的工作并不是那么顺利，杰森觉得又一阵微小的愧疚涌了上来。餐桌上还放着那只多灾多难但依然闪亮的盘子，下面压了张字条。

杰森把字条抽出来，看着罗伊快要飞到天上去的奇妙字体有点想笑：

『小杰鸟！！！生日快乐哇！你的罗伊正在为你准备生日惊喜，所以派骑士迪克送你回庄园！晚餐见！』

罗伊把“小杰鸟”写得很大，旁边还画了一只胖乎乎毛绒绒的团子，以致于最后几个字都被挤进了便笺的角落，杰森努力辨认才读得通顺。迪克的名字旁边还画着意味不明的一团物体，杰森以男人的直觉猜测那是一个真正的“迪克”。

不过这些都不重要。杰森只是目不转睛地盯着“你的罗伊”这几个字看，觉得自己脸上的温度大概可以被罗伊用来烤蛋糕了，需要穿防护服的那种。杰森完全无法思考罗伊究竟有什么用意，于是他只是在迪克等得不耐烦之前把便笺折起来收进口袋，决定把这个问题也丢给明天。

和罗伊比起来，迪克开车遵纪守法到令人发指。杰森无聊到把罗伊四十六代机器人的图像都在脑海里过了一遍，迪克才慢悠悠地把车开进庄园。

杰森有一个多月没回来了，第一眼就看到他很喜欢的花园被糟蹋了大半——不用想，一定是达米安干的好事。迪克注意到了杰森的视线，无奈地耸耸肩，推着杰森进门。

杰森走在前面，刚推开庄园的大门就觉得眼前一黑，一个红绿色的身影从天花板上荡了下来。杰森来不及反应，下意识地往后一退，结结实实地踩了迪克的脚，结果偷袭者还是借着冲力直奔他而来。达米安穿着黑色兜帽斗篷，脸上戴着多米诺面具，倒吊着给杰森来了个自杀式袭击。达米安的额头撞上了杰森的，杰森简直好奇一个孩子的额头居然那么硬，随后发现小鬼手里拿着的花剑危险地指着自己的小腹。达米安似乎也有点吃痛，但极力忍着，脸上摆出了最得意的表情，手上还不忘用剑戳了戳杰森的肚子，喊道：“陶德！”

“小崽子。”杰森决定给他个教训，欺身上前夺了剑，耍着花样在达米安身体附近舞了一番。达米安脚被绑着，又不敢动，瞪大眼睛看着杰森。迪克笑得快要站不住，这才出手解救了达米安。三个人歪歪扭扭地进了门以后，发现提姆举着手机冲他们挥了挥手。

“德雷克，删掉你手机里的东西！”达米安像颗炮弹一样冲过去，提姆把手机举高，指了指客厅的方向，示意迪克和杰森过去。

“杰，你算是帮我报仇了。”迪克还在笑，提姆看了他一眼之后，也冲杰森投来一个几乎算得上敬佩的眼神，随后被缠在他腿上的达米安撞得险些倒地。

韦恩家的生日宴都设在中午，用阿尔弗雷德的话说，是为了给年轻人们更多的机会来享受新一岁的第一个夜晚。跟布鲁斯和老管家打了招呼后，全家人都西装革履地入了座。迪克和达米安刚刚一起去换了衣服，杰森敢肯定达米安又在迪克身上搞了些什么小把戏，因为小鬼脸上的坏笑又完完整整地回来了。

杰森和迪克中间是给罗伊留着的座位。自从杰森15岁之后，罗伊被邀请来参加韦恩家每一位成员的生日宴，当然，他平时来混吃混喝的记录本就不在少数。

杰森扯了扯领带，看了眼身边的空座，想着罗伊应该不会在这么短的时间里烧了学校的实验室或者一箭射穿奥利弗。他不想承认他有点担心——罗伊是那种走在路上都会被麻烦找上的人，这很公平，因为他本人也是个麻烦。

杰森揉了揉眉角，决定在罗伊到达之前先把他赶出自己的脑子一会儿。

布鲁斯刚准备讲点什么，餐桌尽头的窗子就发出了一声巨响。所有人都震惊地看过去，发现他们的窗子大概是被一场小型爆炸给轰成了玻璃碎片。不算厚的烟尘散尽之后，一只红眼睛的机器人飞了进来。

杰森简直想敲昏自己——他认得出来这只机器人，不是说它长得有多特殊，而是它的翅膀显然被重新粘起来过，主体上还带着几个凹坑——这是昨晚被杰森拍到地上的那只。杰森往窗口处看了看，罗伊并不在。

小机器人的翅膀似乎确实留下了后遗症，它不太平衡地嗡嗡嗡飞向杰森，悬停在他眼前，用红彤彤地双眼盯着他看。提姆举起了手机，达米安警惕地把餐刀握在手里，迪克脸上浮现出极力忍住笑容的狰狞表情，布鲁斯倒是一脸饶有兴致。而杰森觉得他可能是有史以来第一个被一只机器人看得直冒冷汗的可怜虫，他甚至紧张得捏住了自己的盘子。

随后，小机器人开口了，用罗伊的声音，欢快、大声地叫道：“你好哇，罗伊的男朋友！你好哇，罗伊的男朋友！”

杰森在那一瞬间注意到了许多事情：提姆绝对按了快门而且不止一次，达米安把餐刀插进了昂贵的实木餐桌，迪克笑得快要坐到地上，布鲁斯脸上的表情有一瞬间像是想要砸碎什么东西。然而杰森没注意到，他自己把手中捏着的盘子飞了出去，精准地把这只机器人宝宝拍到了餐桌上。

“杰鸟！”

罗伊从散着玻璃渣的窗口爬了进来，一只手还捏着遥控器，脸色发红，满眼期待地看向杰森。

杰森不知道自己想揍他一拳还是踹他一脚，在他作出决定之前，罗伊把满地玻璃片踩得嘎嘎作响，直接扑到了杰森的怀里，准确地在他嘴唇上印了一个吻。

罗伊的体温这一次完整地环绕了杰森，热度似乎沿着他的脊椎爬升到了胸腔，心口和脑海。杰森干脆地闭上眼睛回吻——是揍罗伊一拳还是踹罗伊一脚的问题可以以后再想，他等这个很久了不是么——直到他不能继续忽视达米安的嗤笑。

他把罗伊从自己身上推开，看见提姆飞快地在手机上按着什么，达米安拔出餐刀指着罗伊，迪克冲他们做了个鬼脸，而布鲁斯似乎没能控制好脸上愤怒和欣慰的表情配比。

“我没迟到吧小杰鸟？”罗伊高高兴兴地落座，和每个人打了招呼，“我想我刚刚给今年的生日祝词开了个好头。”

杰森看了眼躺在桌上的机器人，艰难地开口:“呃……是的？我想它这次可能真的坏了。”

“是‘他’，”罗伊开心地强调，“我会修好他，如果修不好，我也可以把他送给需要他的人！“

杰森猜自己可能是被罗伊吻得头脑发晕——他完全理解不了这样一只长相惊悚的红眼睛机器人会被什么样的人需要，不过他理智地决定这个问题不足挂齿。

生日祝词也是韦恩家的传统之一。每一位家庭成员（包括罗伊）都要为过生日的那一位送上祝福和一份礼物。杰森脸上的温度还没降下去，大脑里似乎被一层暖呼呼的云笼罩着，机械地看着罗伊以外准备发言的第一位。

达米安脸上的表情难以捉摸，好像有点不情不愿。迪克用手肘推了推他，他这才把一只大盒子从桌上横着滑了过来，杰森打开一看，是一顶用粗毛线织出来的帽子——好吧，杰森觉得那更像个头罩，他敢打赌达米安故意把帽子织得盖得住额头，而且有三条意味不明的长条从两侧鬓角和鼻梁的位置垂了下来。杰森瞪着它看——它居然还是红黄两色的，杰森觉得戴上之后自己的脸会成为一个活体麦当劳招牌——达米安织了一顶帽子给他？！

罗伊倒是似乎很喜欢，他抓出帽子戴到了自己的头上。所有人都在努力憋笑，除了达米安，他在脸红。

“一顶帽子，小鬼？这个礼物可真是……意想不到。”杰森真是搞不懂达米安的脑回路。

“那才不是礼物，陶德！”达米安在椅子上扭来扭去。“那只是给陪我练剑的笨蛋一个护具！”

杰森恍然大悟。

提姆下意识地摸了摸额头，不满地瞪着达米安：“每天被戳脑门儿的是我，达米安。”

“你过完生日了，德雷克。”达米安毫不示弱地瞪了回去。

杰森笑着看向罗伊，罗伊刚摘了帽子，头发乱七八糟地竖在头上，眼睛亮闪闪地冲着他笑。

“你的祝词是什么，达米安？”杰森听得出布鲁斯声线里也带着些笑意。

达米安危险地眯了眯眼，看向杰森：“别让那个红毛在你上面，陶德。”

罗伊和迪克爆发出一阵足以毁灭哥谭的大笑。杰森僵硬地转了转了转头，一个十岁小鬼怎么什么都懂，布鲁斯都教了他什么？

“谢谢你，达米安。”罗伊是代表杰森致谢的那个，杰森拒绝说话，满心希望提姆不要讲出什么更可怕的祝词。

提姆送了杰森一把新的枪。杰森的目光完全被吸引住了，他敢说提姆和布鲁斯（也许还有迪克）绝对给这把枪做了些改造——手感好极了，扳机和保险都根据杰森自己的喜好做了些微的调整，杰森几乎忍不住想要立刻去庄园的射击场切实感受一下。

提姆清了清喉咙，“生日快乐，杰森。即使你做不到达米安的期望，也别把我的礼物用在红毛身上，他不值得。”

杰森在脑海里驳回了“提姆是唯一一个靠谱的好兄弟”这个想法。

迪克绕过桌子，递给杰森一个粉红色的大盒子。杰森看了一眼罗伊，却发现他笑得似乎有些僵硬。杰森心里浮起了些不祥的预感，几乎抖着手拆开了包装。

一盒安全套。

杰森绝望地看着那些五颜六色的包装。每一个包装上都有涂鸦，杰森一眼看过去发现了手枪、箭、花剑、泰迪熊，甚至还有各种颜色的知更鸟，恐怕迪克、提姆和达米安都参与了“创作”。他们允许一个十岁小孩儿往安全套包装上画画？

杰森觉得自己脸上又开始发热，他瞪着罗伊，而罗伊只是讪笑着看他，百分百是幕后黑手之一。

“作为大哥和好友，”迪克居然一脸严肃地分别冲杰森和罗伊点了点头，杰森只想一拳把他从窗口揍出去，“我有责任确保你们进行安全的——”

“闭嘴，迪克。”杰森红着脸粗鲁地打断了迪克，迪克耸耸肩，咧嘴笑了起来，似乎早就料到这样的情形。

布鲁斯在长桌尽头举了举杯，把大家的注意都吸引了过去。

“杰森，二十岁愉快。”

杰森没指望老家伙说得出什么不同的祝词，但每一年听他祝福自己新一岁平安已经成了一个习惯。他站起身，拿到了布鲁斯的礼物——一本相册。

杰森从不知道布鲁斯为他保留了一本相册——从他被收养的那一年开始，相册里每一张相片下角都工工整整地记录了日期，有的还简要地写了拍摄时候的场景，都是布鲁斯的字迹。杰森简单地翻了翻，发现最开始的自己是个瘦弱的小个子，总是被迪克圈在怀里，随后照片里多了罗伊（他在大多数照片里都有点模糊，大概是总也不能安静地坐好），然后又多了提姆（还有他的一帮朋友），和小小的达米安。偶尔出镜的布鲁斯显得轻松而快乐，镜头甚至捕捉到了他的几次笑容。

杰森默默翻着相册，觉得呼吸有些困难。罗伊也站了起来，手在杰森背上拍了拍，随后圈住了他的腰。

“我说过这是最好的生日，小翅膀。”

杰森捉住罗伊的另一只手，看向周围的每一个人，点了点头。

“好啦，蛋糕时间！”迪克喊起来的瞬间，阿尔弗雷德端出了一个巨大的显然没有加奶油的烤蛋糕。老管家穿着深色燕尾服，把盘子放好，微笑着看向杰森：“生日快乐，杰森少爷。”

“但是蛋糕没有奶油，潘尼沃斯。”达米安第一个表达了不满。

“杰森少爷需要控制体重。”阿尔弗雷德云淡风轻地说。

全家人都在笑。杰森决定今天的蛋糕大战他绝不能输。

第二天，杰森早起上学的时候碰见了晨跑的奥利和黛娜，奥利往他脖子上可疑的红痕看了好几眼，但感谢上帝他什么都没说。然后杰森就发现一只小机器人——没错，杰森肯定就是那只两次被他误伤的小家伙——急急忙忙地从射箭教练的背后追了上来，悬浮在奥利的头上，用罗伊的声音，欢快、大声地叫道：“你好！呱！罗伊伊！朋友！你好！呱！罗伊伊！朋友！”奥利似乎有点脸色发红，金色的小胡子一抖一抖，黛娜看上去倒是很开心，凑近吻了奥利一下，就在他颤动的小胡子旁边。

奥利掩饰笑容的本事和罗伊一样糟糕。不过杰森没嘲笑他，他今天心情很好，愿意看见这个可怜的被自己摔成语言障碍的小机器人找到新的归宿——奥利和黛娜显然很喜欢它，哦，是“他”。

至于布鲁斯取消了罗伊随意进出庄园的权限——那正像他会做的事，不是吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1\. 年龄设定和时间线：杰森14岁初遇罗伊，当时迪克和罗伊都16岁，迪克进入大学；15岁杰森车祸，休学一年；18岁杰森进入大学，罗伊20岁；本文发生于杰森的大三，杰森20岁，罗伊22岁，迪克22岁，提姆16岁，达米安10岁。迪克跳级两次，杰森休学那一年顺便跳了一级所以还是正常时间进入大学，罗伊没跳级，因为他不想。  
> 2\. 大米是初学者，所以是用花剑，比较轻，重视技巧和战术，只能刺不能劈，不过戳中提姆脑门儿不得分啊大米。  
> 3\. 提姆把照片发给了康纳。  
> 4\. 罗伊确实是为了杰森而推迟入学的，或者说大部分原因是杰森，一小部分是他当时想到了一些超级好的点子，于是专心搞机器人研发，把gap year搞成了gap years。


End file.
